Hello! Project Wiki
Welcome to The wiki about Hello! Project, Up-Front, and TNX idols that . since July 2008. ;October 30, 2013 - Morning Musume to represent the Japanese Olympic Team :Great news for Morning Musume fans. On Wednesday, October 30th the Japanese Olympic Committee (JOC) declares Morning Musume the official support team, called "Nippon! Call Project Ambassadors", for the 2014 Winter Olympics, which will take place in Sochi, Russia. The girls will both cheer Team Japan and sing the official cheer song, which will be produced by Tsunku himself. :A special project, entitled "Nippon! Call Project", was introduced to the media on that same day. The project features an app (available in the Apple and Android App Store), in which people can show support to Team Japan. It requires entering one's name and a recording of them yelling "Nippon!", which both will be received by the Japanese Sport Teams. :In the past, the group released a cheer song, titled "THE Manpower!!!", for the baseball team, the Tohoku Rakuten Eagles. The previous time the girls released an Olympic-related song was in 2000, with "I WISH" being TBS's theme song for the 2000 Summer Olympic Games. This is the first time the group are singing an official theme song for the Japanese Olympic Team. ;October 25, 2013 - Fukumura Mizuki's grandfather has passed away :Fukumura blogged on October 25, 2013 reporting that her grandfather had passed away. Her grandfather was well known among her fans because she often mentioned him in lives and mentioned he owned trains. Her grandfather not only loved trains, but also loved dogs, cats, rabbits, motorcycles and cameras. :12 Days earlier Tamura Meimi's grandmother passed away. ;October 25, 2013 - Umeda Erika to make a come-back in the music industry :Some good news for former C-ute member Umeda Erika fans! On October 25, 2013 Umeda announced through her blog and a YouTube video that she would be returning to the music industry as a soloist, she picked October 25 to announce her come-back because it marked the 4th year since her graduation from C-ute. She has opened her own website and will perform her first solo live on December 22, 2013 titled "~Starting Over~". ;October 21, 2013 - Mashiro Kana withdraws from Hello! Pro Kenshuusei :On October 21, 2013 Mashiro Kana's profile was suddenly removed from the Hello! Pro Kenshuusei website. :She had participated in a Juice=Juice handshake event with other Kenshuusei members and appeared in Miyamoto Karin's blog just days before on October 19th. :Mashiro had joined Hello! Pro Kenshuusei only five months ago; on May 5, 2013. ;October 7, 2013 - Former Morning Musume member Kago Ai will form a girl group! :On October 7th, former 4th generation Morning Musume member Kago Ai, who was fired because of a series of scandals, announced on her diamond-blog, that she was going to form a new 4-member girlgroup within her new agency she recently joined. :Girls between 15 and 21 that live in the area of Tokyo and are not under a different production can audition. Two of the girls will be picked by Kago herself and she´s looking for girls with special abilities. ;September 4, 2013 - Morning Musumes 54th single a big success :Morning Musumes new single Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke/Ai no Gundan, which is the first single without Tanaka Reina since AS FOR ONE DAY, is a big success. :It successfully hit #1 at the Oricon Daily-Charts with 96,075 copies sold as well as #1 at the Oricon Weekly-Charts with 144,061 copies. :This single has beat the first week sales for all previous singles since Do it! Now and currently has the 11th best selling first week for a Morning Musume single. :"Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke" MV passed already 2,000,000 views while "Ai no Gundan" MV passed 1,000,000 views. :Congratulations! ;Singles :Berryz Koubou - Motto Zutto Issho ni Itakatta/ROCK Erotic - October 2, 2013 ;Albums :Morning Musume - The Best! ~Updated Morning Musume~ - September 25, 2013 ;DVDs/Blu-ray :Hello! Project - Hello! SATOYAMA Life Vol. 11 - October 23, 2013 :Hello! Project - Hello! SATOYAMA Life Vol. 12 - October 23, 2013 ;Photobooks :Michishige Sayumi - Blue Rose - October 27, 2013 ;Singles :°C-ute - Tokai no Hitorigurashi / Aitte Motto Zanshin - November 6, 2013 :Juice=Juice - Ijiwaru Shinai de Dakishimete yo/Hajimete wo Keiken-chuu - December 4, 2013 :S/mileage - Ee ka!?/"Ii Yatsu" - December 18, 2013 ;Albums :Hello! Project - Petit Best 14 - December 11, 2013 ;DVDs/Blu-ray :Morning Musume - Blu-ray Disc. Morning Musume Concert Tour 2006 Haru ~Rainbow Seven~ - November 6, 2013 :Morning Musume - Blu-ray Disc. Morning Musume Concert Tour 2006 Aki ~Odore! Morning Curry~ - November 6, 2013 :Morning Musume - Blu-ray Disc. Morning Musume Concert Tour 2007 Haru ~SEXY 8 Beat~ - November 6, 2013 :Morning Musume - Blu-ray Disc. Morning Musume Concert Tour 2007 Aki ~Bon Kyu! Bon Kyu! BOMB~ - November 6, 2013 :Hello! Project - Hello! SATOYAMA Life Vol. 13 - November 20, 2013 :Hello! Project - Hello! SATOYAMA Life Vol. 14 - November 20, 2013 :Berryz Koubou - Berryz Koubou Tanabata Special Live 2013 - November 20, 2013 :Morning Musume - Gogakuyu - November 20, 2013 :S/mileage - 2 Smile Sensation Hatsubai kinen event - November 20, 2013 :Hello! Project - Hello! Project 2013 SUMMER COOL HELLO! ~Sorezore!~ - November 27, 2013 :Hello! Project - Hello! Project 2013 SUMMER COOL HELLO! ~Mazekoze!~ - November 27, 2013 :Morning Musume - Blu-ray Disc. Morning Musume Concert Tour 2008 Haru ~Single Daizenshuu!!~ - December 4, 2013 :Morning Musume - Blu-ray Disc. Morning Musume Concert Tour 2008 Aki ~Resonant LIVE~ - December 4, 2013 :Morning Musume - Blu-ray Disc. Morning Musume Concert Tour 2009 Haru ~Platinum 9 DISCO~ - December 4, 2013 :Morning Musume - Blu-ray Disc. Morning Musume Concert Tour 2009 Aki ~Nine Smile~ - December 4, 2013 :Hello! Project - Hello! SATOYAMA Life Vol. 15 - December 4, 2013 :Hello! Project - Hello! SATOYAMA Life Vol. 16 - December 4, 2013 ;Photobooks :Natsuyaki Miyabi - GLOW - November 15, 2013 :Sayashi Riho - Taiyou - November 25, 2013 ;November 4, Happy Birthday! :Korenaga Miki (28th) ;November 7, Coming Soon :Iikubo Haruna (19th) ;November 8, Coming Soon :Nagasawa Wakana (17th) :Miyoshi Erika (29th) Note: All Birthdays are based on JST Time. * *Juice=Juice - Ijiwaru Shinai de Dakishimete yo/Hajimete wo Keiken-chuu *Release Date: December 4, 2013 *C-ute - Tokai no Hitorigurashi / Aitte Motto Zanshin *Release Date: November 6, 2013 Morning Musume - Sato Masaki Favourite Hello! Project Member: Shimizu Saki Yajima Maimi Wada Ayaka Miyazaki Yuka PLEASE ONLY VOTE ONCE Week 61 Results - #Sato Masaki (52 Votes) #Okai Chisato (40 Votes) #Sugaya Risako (38 Votes) #Takagi Sayuki (36 Votes) *Total: 166 Votes *Morning Musume Wiki (English) *Morning Musume Wiki (German) *Hello! Project Fanon Wiki *Up-Front Group Wiki *Style Cube Wiki *AKIHABARA Backstage pass Wiki *Translated Blog Posts (English) *Hello! Project Official Site (Japanese) *Hello! Project Wikia Twitter This is an open Wiki that anyone can edit. To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article For more information please visit this help page *The pictures in the members pages have to be a reasonable size. *Do not re-upload pictures that have already been uploaded or posted. *Wait the date of a member's graduation to change their Honorary Titles. *Respect what others have written on the wiki. *You may either add to what others have written, make revisions to something, or begin something new on the wiki. *Use correct spelling and grammar on the wiki. Remember that what goes up on the wiki, goes up for the world to see. This is published writing, not a draft. *Use appropriate language. Do not use any language that could be interpreted as mean to others. *Any factual information must be accurate. *Do not create pages that aren't about Hello! Project or TNX. If you want to talk about a Hello! Project member, please create a blog about it. *Do not erase a users information or pictures on the members, singles and albums pages. *The Wiki is not a competition with the users, have fun with the Wiki. *Users can not categorize themselves with categories. *Do not redirect categories to the groups pages. *There can only be 3 videos on the Main Page. *Do not post comments in all caps. __NOEDITSECTION__ es:Home fr:Home cs:Home zh:首页 it:Home